conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Trucial States
This country is part of the Altverse universe |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Trucial_States_map_1.PNG |alt_map = |map_caption = Trucial States (in red) |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Abu Dhabi |latd= | latm= | latNS= |longd= |longm= |longEW= |largest_city = Dubai |official_languages = Arabic (Gulf Arabic), English |demonym = |regional_languages = |ethnic_groups = |ethnic_groups_year = |government_type = Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy |leader_title1 = Emir |leader_name1 = Mohammed bin Rashid Al Maktoum |leader_title2 = |leader_name2 = |leader_title3 = |leader_name3 = |leader_title4 = |leader_name4 = |legislature = |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Trucial accord |established_date1 = 1853 |established_event2 = Unification |established_date2 = 8 March 1892 |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |area = |area_km2 = 489550 |area_sq_mi = |area_rank = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |population_estimate = |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 16,748,891 |population_census_year = 2015 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $1146.545 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $68454.98 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = 0.822 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = Rial |currency_code = TCR |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |date_format = DD-MM-YYYY |drives_on = Right |cctld = .tr |iso3166code = TRU |official_website = |calling_code = |vehicle_reg = |aircraft_code = }} The Trucial States (Arabic: إمارات الساحل المتصالح; Imārāt as-Sāhal al-Matṣālaḥ) is a sovereign Arab country located in the Arabian Peninsula, bordering Saudi Arabia to the west, Yemen to the south and Iran in the north by the Arabian Gulf. The country was formally linked via the Trucial accord of 1853, which established closer links between many of the emirates and sheikhdoms of the area. On 8 March 1892 nine states formed a new country, the Trucial States. The tenth, Qatar and its dependencies to the south joined on 1 April 1910. The Trucial States is one of the wealthiest countries in the world, with an economy centered around oil extraction and refining, tourism, banking and development projects. History Early history The Gulf region was first converted to Islam in the 630's. Remaining largely independent they were, only in the 16th century, taken over by a major power: Portugal. Then, portions of the nation came under the direct influence of the Ottoman Empire. Trucial accord The 1853 Trucial accord was signed in order to provide economic and military links, primarily against threats from the Ottomans. Dubai, Abu Dhabi, Sharjah, Umm Al Qawain, Musandam, Oman and Muscat signed the treaty in October that year. Fujairah signed in April 1854, Bahrain in July 1855, Ajman in 1856, Qatar in May 1860 and Ras al-Khaimah in June 1863. Unification Due to fears over external threats and the desire for greater unity, nine states joined together to formally unite as a single country on 8 March 1892. Qatar and its dependencies did not join until April 1910, though remained closely linked to the Trucial States given the 1853 treaty. Sheikh Rashid I bin Maktoum of Dubai was selected the first Emir, or ruler of the Trucial States, though with his death two years later his cousin would be be selected Emir. It was decided in 1894, for the purposes of creating a more united state, to keep the monarchy hereditary. Sheikh Maktoum, succeeding Rashid, married his son, Saeed to the daughter of Sheikh Tahnoun of Abu Dhabi, in order to unify both families. Cold War years The spread of North Yemen's civil war led the Trucial military to support the Royalists, with the first troops sent in June 1965, to a high of over 2000 soldiers in November 1966. A truce in 1968 saw Trucial soldiers pull out, but by then South Arabia (now South Yemen) turned socialist and confrontational with Trucial soldiers, and began harassing the border regions until war broke out in May 1968. Ending in January 1969, the war did not change borders whatsoever but kept the South Yemeni in check. In 1991 the Trucial States sent 13600 soldiers to participate in the Gulf War, though it was unpopular among many. Recent years In 2015 the military was sent into Yemen to assist the Hadi government against Al-Qaeda, making it as far as Hadhramaut province. Some 1600 soldiers are involved in operations, though the numbers may increase. Geography The Trucial States is divided into 17 states, with the ten western ones based upon traditional emirate lines, and the seven southern ones more modern divisions apart from Muscat. The country includes a number of islands in the Arabian Gulf, which include Abu Musa, Faror, Tunb el-Kubra and Tunb el-Sughra, Das and others, administered as part of several states. Some are also claimed by Iran, in a longstanding dispute, but there has been lonstanding Trucial presence on them, especially by the military. Mayyun Island (Perim) is presently under Trucial control as well. States Politics The Trucial States is a Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy. The Emir holds some influence in the government, and the rest lays with the National Council, which is composed of 40 members elected by citizens and 10 appointed by the Emir. Elections are held every six years for the council. Voting is extended to all citizens, male and female, provided they have an address and have not committed certain crimes, which would ban a person from voting for some years. International affairs The Trucial States is a member of the League of Nations, and the Arab League. Economy Petroleum and natural gas form a large part of the economy. Other sectors include banking and tourism, primarily in Abu Dhabi and Dubai. Large-scale developments, such as hotels, office towers, islands and other entertainment venues forms another sector of the economy. The Trucial Development Board is spearheading public and private efforts to diversify away from fossil fuel revenues into more long-term areas. Sport Traditional sports in the Trucial States are camel and horse racing. Football is by far the most popular sport, with the Arabian Gulf League one of the best in the world. Military The Trucial States has one of the largest militaries in the Middle East. Total ground troop figures are 162,800, including some 220,000 reserves. The military includes 1055 tanks, 817 aircraft and 214 vessels. Conscription is mandatory for six months for all males from the age of 18 to 55. The navy actively patrols the Gulf region for security purposes. The only combat operations of the army as of 2017 are in eastern Yemen, backing the Hadi government and finghing mostly Al-Qaeda. A squadron of fighter jets have been deployed to Jordan to participate in the aerial campaign against ISIS in Syria. Trucial license plate.png|License plate for cars Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Altverse Category:Trucial States